


Good morning

by MsLadySmith



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsLadySmith/pseuds/MsLadySmith
Summary: Inspired by the Mystrade is our Division FB Fic Prompt "Rough"





	Good morning

He woke to gentle arms around him, a stubbled cheek against his skin.  “Good morning, Gregory,” Mycroft murmured, as lips traced along his shoulder blade.

“G’mornin’, gorgeous,” came the whispered reply as Greg nipped his earlobe gently.  “I don’t want to go to work.  Can’t we just stay in bed today?” 

Mycroft chuckled.  “Would that we could, dear husband, but the city needs you, and the nation needs me.”

Greg pressed up against his husband, the reason for his suggestion very apparent.  “Maybe for just a little while, then?” he asked hopefully, his voice rough with lust.  Greg’s calloused hand stroked down Mycroft’s side and came to rest on his hip.

A grin crossed Mycroft’s lips as he pushed back against Greg’s erection.  “I suppose England will not fall if you keep me in bed a few more minutes.”


End file.
